2009 GP2 Season
2009 Barcelona Feature Race | lastround = 2009 Algarve Sprint Race | makers = Dallara-Renault | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = Nico Hülkenberg | natchamp = GER | champwins = 5 | champpoles = 3 | champlaps = 6 | champpoints = 100 | drive2 = Vitaly Petrov | driver2nat = RUS | drive2wins = 2 | drive2poles = 2 | drive2laps = 1 | drive2points = 75 | drive3 = Lucas di Grassi | driver3nat = BRA | drive3wins = 1 | drive3poles = 1 | drive3laps = 1 | drive3points = 63 | teamchamp = ART Grand Prix | teamchampnat = FRA | teamchampwins = 7 | teamchamppoles = 3 | teamchamplaps = 7 | teamchamppoints = 136 | team2 = Barwa Addax Team | team2nat = ESP | team2wins = 4 | team2poles = 5 | team2laps = 3 | team2points = 122 | team3 = Super Nova Racing | team3nat = GBR | team3wins = 1 | team3poles = 0 | team3laps = 3 | team3points = 67 | previous = 2008 | next = 2010}} The 2009 GP2 Season, otherwise known as the 2009 FIA GP2 Series, was the fifth edition of the FIA GP2 Series Championship, staged between 9 May and 20 September 2009, primarily in Europe. The season would ultimately be dominated by GP2 rookie Nico Hülkenberg, who won Championship by a record 25 point margin. Giorgio Pantano was the defending GP2 Series Champion, but was unable to defend his title due to the GP2 Series' rules. Elsewhere, defending Teams Champions Campos Racing had sold their entry to new GP2 entrants Barwa Addax Team, although the new Spanish team would use #1 and #2 as their race numbers. The season started with a trip to Barcelona, with Romain Grosjean collecting a maiden victory for Addax at their home race. Series debutante Edoardo Mortara won the corresponding Sprint, with Grosjean and Pastor Maldonado claiming victories in the two races in Monte Carlo. Indeed, Hülkenberg would not enter the Championship hunt until the fifth round in Germany, where the German racer scored maximum points in both races at the Nürburgring. Prior to that, Vitaly Petrov, Lucas di Grassi and Alberto Valerio would claim victories, while Hülkenberg and Giedo van der Garde shared the wins at the Hungaroring. Hülkenberg duly picked up a fourth win of the season in Valencia, while Álvaro Parente and van der Garde won in Spa-Francorchamps. It was at the following round in Monza that Hülkenberg secured the title, with third in the Sprint putting the German too far ahead to be caught. Hülkenberg won his fifth race of the season at the season finale in Portugal, while Luca Filippi became the eleventh winner of the season in the season ending Sprint. In the Championship Hülkenberg was declared the 2009 Champion with 100 points, 25 ahead of Petrov in second, while di Grassi ended the campaign in third on 63. In the Teams Championship it was ART Grand Prix who secured the title, their third in GP2 and first since the 2006. Addax secured the runner-up spot in their debut season, while Super Nova Racing completed the top three. Background Calendar The full calendar for the 2009 FIA GP2 Series Championship is shown below: Regulations Technical Sporting Season Report Entrants The full 2009 FIA GP2 Series entry list is outlined below: Standings 2009 GP2 Series Championship for Drivers The full Championship standings from the 2009 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Drivers is outlined below: 2009 GP2 Series Championship for Teams The full Championship standings from the 2009 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Teams is outlined below: References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seasons